This invention relates generally to wall and door constructions and more particularly to knockdown wall and door constructions.
Typical wall and door constructions are built as a permanent wall. In the event that it becomes necessary to rearrange the walls and doors or is necessary to move equipment which is larger than the door opening, the wall and door constructions must be torn down and later rebuilt.
Knockdown window wall units are generally made of extruded aluminum. Extruded aluminum can be easily milled and fit together as knockdown frame parts. Steel is more involved as it requires notching the sheet in the flat before forming, etc., for the knockdown connections.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present wall and door constructions. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.